Take Up Your Cross
by Princess Of The Black Pearl
Summary: This will be the last war The Gundam Pilots will ever fight in. Some will be consumed by the enemy and others will rely and love and faith to see them through and fight against things not seen.
1. Default Chapter

Take Up Your Cross Chapter One: And The Earth Was Still  
  
Duo grabbed Relena's hand as she finally let the last tear fall down her face.  
  
"Do you regret it?" He asked her.  
  
"Do I regret what?" she asked softly.  
  
"Not being there, at the funeral...to say goodbye."  
  
"Sometimes..." She sighed "Do you think he would have wanted me there?"  
  
Duo studied the ground "With Heero, did anyone know? I know he cared for you."  
  
Relena turned away from Duo. "Heero cared for no one."  
  
He put his hand on the Princess's shoulder "He did Relena, he just didn't know how to show it. You better than anyone should know that. He wasn't raised the way we were." he felt as if he was talking to a small child who could not understand the obviouse. His heart ached for her.  
  
"Sad though, he died before he turned eighteen..."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Duo agreed.  
  
The two were silent for a few more moments before Duo spoke again.  
  
"He asked me..." He started to say then hesitated.  
  
"Asked you what?"  
  
He sighed "He asked me where I thought he would go when he died."  
  
Relena's face did not change but her eyes wandered "Something that a child would think to ask. What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him he would sit with God and be taken care of for the first time in his life. To finally know peace and rest." Duo's own eyes filled with tears.  
  
Relena pulled Duo into an embrace "I hope your right duo, I hope your right."  
  
Two Months before  
  
"Your sins could never be forgiven Heero Yuy..." Said a cloaked figure who's deep yellow eyes glared through.  
  
"They already have been, you speak only lies." Said Heero. He could not look the stranger in the eye, not out of fear but because of the evil he felt in this creature, not humans presence.  
  
"But have you forgiven yourself? All the lives you've destroyed? The lies you told...People you've killed." The creature hissed.  
  
Heero blinked and he was gone. Then he felt a hand on his back and quickly turned around. Deep yellow eyes inches from his "You purpose is the same as mine...to kill ,steal and destroy."  
  
Heero put his hand around the silver cross on his neck "Get behind me-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The creature shouted "That doesn't work..."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
The creature sat casually on a Pew "Are you ready to become a part on my army Heero Yuy, there is so much you could accomplish. So much power I could give you. You can serve your God all you want...but you'll never receive his forgivess."  
  
"No man can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other or else he will hold to one and despise the other...ye cannot serve two masters." Heero said reciting what lye in his heart.  
  
"Choose me for your master, Don't you see? I'll offer you forgivness..." The creature said , his voice calm and cool.  
  
"Forgivness is not yours to give." Heero said sternly "But that ye may know that the son of man hath power on earth to forgive sins."  
  
Before the creature had time to feed Heero any more lines Duo rushed in "Heero your needed at the gate, mobile suits, everywhere...so many." he said out of breath.  
  
"Go now Duo, if you value your life...GO!" Heero said pointing to the door of the church where they stood.  
  
Duo eyes grew wide as he looked at the creature hunched over a pew. Heero stared it down "In the name of ch-"  
  
"HEERO RELENA IS IN DANGER!" Duo was paniked.  
  
The creature laughed " I see now where your heart lies Heero...But we'll see where you end up after tonight. See if your God has truly forgiven you of all your sins..." The creature raised his hands and the ground began to shake, the stone chapel began to crumble as Duo and Heero fled. Heero's eye caught sight of a pillar begining to crack right above Duo, not having enough time to yell out Heero pushed Duo out of the way, the pillar missing Duo but crushing Heero.  
  
And with that the the earth was still.  
  
Duo look mortified as he ran over to his friend "Oh my god Heero..."  
  
Heero winced in pain.  
  
Duo knew there was no hope, it would be minuted before Heero would pass.  
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered.  
  
"Yeah buddy?" said asked doing his best to hide his tears.  
  
"Where do you think I'll go?"  
  
Duo Pulled Relena tighter. He just prayed she continued to think it was the fighting outside the church that caused the church to fall. But a dark sick feeling in Duo's heart knew that wasn't true.  
  
He just hoped she would never ask.  
  
Not far in the distance a pair of dark eyes watched the two....  
  
Author: If you like the story PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm alredy working on chapter two... 


	2. Could Have Been You

CHAPTER TWO: Could Have Been You  
  
Author: I know this chapter is short but i just need to get this out of the way.  
  
Trowa and Quatra Sat in silence as Dorathy played the piano. Her fingers moved perfectly but it was obvioused lay elsewhere, same place as the two boys. They continued to miss Heero everyday. But no matter how much time passed his presence never seemed to leave. As if he stood in the dark corner at the end of the room covered in shadows, watching them, protecting them as he'd always done.  
  
Quatra looked blindly into his tea cup. He'd been at the gate outside the palace of the Sanc kingdom the day it had happended. The day Heero died. Everyone was in a panick. Some rebel group had set of a few mobile dolls. It was the stupidest thing but so many had lost their lives. Of course it had been taken care of in a matter of hours. It could have been minutes if not for the fact they had destoryed their Gundams. It did however seem strange to Quatra that the church was destoryed. It wasn't hit by a moblie doll but he's seen it crumble before his very eyes. He's replayed that image in his head over and over, maybe he has missed something? Maybe it had been hit? But he kept coming back to the fact it just hadn't. It just fell.  
  
Trowa had been the first to see Duo walke out of the building that had once been a church. His body did not contain a single bruise or cut. His eyes were red and puffy as he fell to the ground and wept. He'd calmly waited untill Duo's Hysteria had passed before recieving the entire story of Heero's death. Until this very moment Trowa hadn't even thought of the cloaked figure of which Duo spoke. But maybe Duo was just mad, who knew? Something about Heero's death didn't feel right, it didn't feel...natural? Trowa tried to shake it off as he was just upset about looseing a comrade but he couldn't rid himself of his gut feeling. Heero was meant to die then, but his death wasn't natural. Trowa twiched at the though. The thought of something bigger out their, fate destiny whatever you want to call it. it scared him to think that their was something out their greater than the human will. It you didn't have that, what was the point of even existing? Why even try if you couldn not control your own fate? But something in his heart told him there was more to his life than he thought.  
  
Dorathy ended her song and quietly left the room. Her deep stare didn't leave the floor.  
  
Quatra and Trowa looked at eachother. She was hiding something.  
  
Wufei sat outside a dark cave in deep meditation. He could feel his presence around him and he shuddered. "I do not fear you..." If you had been watching you would have thought him mad for talking to himself. "My master has promised me eternal life. I will have power to bring justice into this world. Correct it and make it right." His eyes stayed shut "Nation will rise against nation, brother against brother and in the midst of it all I will stand tall and bring them all to peace. All will bow to me..." Wufei laughed "And to think, this could have been you....Heero Yuy." 


	3. Silver Cross

Chapter Three: Silver Cross  
  
Relena sat up slowly in her bed. Strange, she'd suffered the loss of the love of her life only two months ago and since then she slept so soundly...so peacefully . Part of her felt guilty. She should have lost sleep since Heero died. She certainly didn't get enough of it when he was alive. But every night when she would lay her head down on her pillow the room was enveloped with the scent of flowers and even if the window was shut she could feel a faint cool breeze come toward her. It was so comforting and peaceful, as if she was being rocked to sleep like a baby.  
  
Last night was no diffrent.  
  
She heard a knock at her door "Come in." She said loud enough for the person to hear while pulling her robe around her.  
  
Millardo stepped in the room "Good your decent."  
  
"I wouldn't have said, come in...If i was not." She laughed quietly.  
  
"Relena you should sit down, i have some bad news." He said, his eyes filled with worry for his sister.  
  
She obeyed "What is it Millardo?"  
  
"To be honest.." he sighed "I'm not sure. somethings wrong. I feel it..."  
  
Relena cocked her head "You feel it?"  
  
Millardo laughed " I know I am not the one to go on a feeling but...somethings about to happen Relena. Your in danger and i do not feel like i can protect you."  
  
Relena knew he was seriosue wether or not she choose to take him seriosuly "Did you and Noin have a fight? Is that why your upset?"  
  
He waved his hand "No Relena, no..." He paused for a moment then made eye contact "Ever since Heero died things have seemed. Off? I dunno...I just feel like something is going to happen. Something that when it does we will have no power over. I just..."  
  
"Millardo, what are you talking about?" she cut him off "Is there a new threat? a new rebel group? I mean, of course it has to be? They hear that a Gundam pilot, the one to protect me no less has died of course new groups would form. But i know you and the preventers can take care of it like you always do."  
  
Millardo just shook his now bowed head and motion for her to come over. When she did he took her hand and kissed it. "Relena...I..." He couldn't finish. How could he? He had no idea what he was even talking about how could he explain it to her?  
  
Confused she just knelt beside her brother and kissed his forhead "Go get some rest, you need it."  
  
Millardo sighed leaving the room. When outside her door he felt a calming breeze and put his hand over his heart looking up beyond the celing covering his heart with his hand "Use me..."  
  
Relena scrached her head. Her mind was confused but part of her knew exactly what her brother had been talking about. Thing were becoming stange. People she knew were acting diffrent.  
  
Relena rolled here eyes and walked to her closet, she didn't have time for this she had a meeting to attend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver by her window.  
  
"What the-?" she whispered.  
  
She walked over to her balcond and by the window door lay a silver cross necklace "I've seem this before."  
  
If she had been to the funeral she would have known Heero had been buried in it. He'd received it as a present from a stranger the last day he'd seen Relena.  
  
Not knowing it belonged to Heero, Relena put the cross around her neck. 


End file.
